


Pretty Words

by Holyfuck (Yourking)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oh My God, Other, Pet Names, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Juno Steel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Holyfuck
Summary: Peter jokingly says Junos bad at taking control. Juno takes this as a challenge.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Pretty Words

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say they're both afab in this but I don't really get into specifics so
> 
> Also lemme know if something needs fixed lol my phone kept trying to change Juno to June

Juno honestly wasn't one hundred percent sure how they'd gotten to this in the heat of the moment. On his back on the bed with fingers playing between his thighs and his thief's hot eyes on him. Juno tilted his hips up slightly and twisted his wrist a little trying and failing to hit that spot just right like Nureyev always did for him. He half wanted to growl or pout or something in frustration at those goddammit short fingers. 

Still, the stretch and the pressure of the base of his thumb rubbing just right and knowing Nureyev couldn't seem to look away had him almost dripping onto the sheets. 

"Juno-" he said in the closest thing to a whine Juno had ever heard come from his mouth, making him open his eyes (when had they closed?) and look over. 

Nureyev almost looked like he'd been fucked already; with his flushed cheeks, dark eyes, and Juno's lipstick smeared across his neck circling dark marks, still fully dressed and clearly trying not to twist his hips for friction against the chair he was sitting on, occasionally forgetting and catching himself. 

Juno smiled, then gasped as he added another finger, not breaking eye contact. 

Some piece of Nureyev's self control seemed to snap and he started talking. "Gods Juno, darling, dear, you look so gorgeous like this." 

Juno did his very best to hold back a little sound but Nureyev seemed to catch it anyway. 

"You're always so gorgeous for me though, aren't you, Juno?" Nureyev smirked a little, pulling his composure back together a bit as he tried to take back the lead of the situation even from where he sat cuffed to a chair. 

And that wouldn't do, would it? Juno thought as Nureyev kept talking, soft silver words of praise that always sparked in Juno's insides. He pulled his fingers away and used his other hand to reach for the bedside table he'd left open earlier, digging around till he found what he was looking for and grinned a little to himself. 

"I should've just gagged you earlier," Juno interrupted, words a little sharp but still teasing. He wiggled what he'd found at Peter just to watch his eyes widen slightly. 

He layed back against the pillows again and teased the tip of the toy against himself a few seconds before sliding it in, just brushing that spot that felt like electricity, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked in air. 

He peaked his eye back open at Peter as he adjusted so the slight stretch, beginning to gently rock it. 

He tried to picture how he must look to him to have inspired that expression, and felt heat flare up hotter in his gut and smiled. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Juno teased, remembering Peter had used that one on him earlier. "Where did all your pretty words go?" 

Nureyev blinked at that, then huffed a laugh, "Ah you've always made a fool of me though,, havent you, my Juno?" 

Juno had been teasing both himself and Peter for long enough he decided, starting to speed up his movements as Nureyev started talking to him. 

"You're getting close, aren't you sweetheart?" Juno nodded as his hips jerked against the toy, his hands were starting to stutter now without his permission, giving him away. Peter showed his sharpened teeth in a grin before continuing. "You're so perfect for me, my own personal goddess, I could watch you forever." 

Juno held back a whine, he was so close he just needed- 

"Come for me, my love." 

And that was enough to have Juno coming, mouth open, hips pushing against the toy in choppy automatic movements, and then laughing quietly as he came down. 

Nureyev was talking again but the words hadn't quite reached him yet. And Juno decided one last tease before he let him out. 

He gently pulled the toy out of himself, shuddering and making little ah sounds at the oversensitivity. He made eye contact with Nureyev once more, and then slowly, purposefully, licked a trail of his cum off the side.

Nureyev made a choked sound as his handcuffs hit the floor behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teach you to say I'm bad at taking control." Juno mumbled into Nureyev's neck, placing a gentle kiss where he was nuzzled up to it. 

"Ah yes, you definitely showed me, love." Nureyev gently laughed. 

"Am I?" Juno said, so quietly he almost missed it, would've if his face weren't quite so close. 

Peter immediately caught on to what Juno was asking, his mind half there already. They hadn't shared 'I love yous' since, well since the hotel room. He tightened his arms around his lady, as if he could pull him any closer if he tried, "Yes Juno, you are." 

He turned his face to look into June's eye and found him already asleep. Of course. Nureyev brushed a thumb over his cheek and smiled, gently kissing the scar across his nose before closing his eyes to drift off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> God I haven't written anything like this in year this is only like my second one so it is what it is lmao 
> 
> I dont feel like this is even like. THAT kinky but some of it was mortifying to write. Specifically that one bit at the end with the toy. Don't judge me please lmao 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
